Ces cicatrices qui ne guérissent jamais
by Maori-chan
Summary: Les plaies se referment toujours, mais elles laissent une marque indélébile: Une cicatrice. Ces cicatrices sont là pour nous rappeler nos erreurs, et certaines d'entre elles sont plus douloureuses que d'autres. Les cicatrices du coeur sont celles qui font le plus mal...Zero le sait mieux que personne.


_Me revoilà, après une (trop) longue absence~ Je me sens totalement honteuse d'avoir été absente si longtemps, enfin, c'est surtout que je n'ai prévenu personne...Je m'en veux. Alors pour me faire pardonner, je vais poster, pleins, pleins de choses. Pour mes histoires en cours, ça avance, très lentement, mais ça avance ^^" Je fais surtout beaucoup d'os en ce moment, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le nombre d'idées qui me traversent l'esprit, c'est terrible. Enfin bref, arrêtons le blabla. Voici une fic sur les jumeaux Kiriyuu, mais jumeaux préférés. Je trouve leur histoire tragique et vraiment émouvante. Donc voilà, j'ai voulu faire un petit os, comme ça. La première partie est un p.o.v. de Zero, situé après la mort de son frère. La deuxième est un p.o.v. de Ichiru, situé cette fois avant sa mort, en gros quelques temps après qu'il rencontre à nouveau son jumeau, dans l'arc avec Shizuka. C'est une partie traduite de la chanson "Jar of hearts" de Christina Perri, donc ce passage ne viens pas de moi :P J'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. Bonne lecture~_

* * *

Tu me _hantes_. Je te vois partout, je crois entendre ta voix parfois. Je crois, sentir ta chaleur. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir te serrer une fois encore dans mes bras. Pour effacer le passé. Je me _déteste_, plus encore que tu ne peux t'imaginer. Si seulement, si seulement je ne t'avais pas pris "cette chose" dans le ventre de notre mère! Si seulement, je ne t'avais pas enlevé cette force dont tu avait besoin! Les choses auraient été différentes. Je me déteste, je me hais, et cette haine _me ronge_ du plus profonds de mon être...

C'était ce que tu voulais. J'ai exaucé ton dernier vœu, à contre-coeur, parce que c'était ce que tu voulais. Mais si tu savais, comme mon coeur s'est déchiré à ce moment...Tu désirais depuis toujours, n'avoir fait qu'un avec moi. Je t'ai alors _absorbé_, alors que tu rendais ton dernier souffle, alors que ton corps devenait froid _pour toujours_. Je t'ai serré dans mes bras, du plus fort que j'ai pu, pour te donner de cette _chaleur_, cette chaleur dont tu avais toujours eu besoin. Cette chaleur que je ne méritais pas.

Tu es en moi maintenant. Tu ES moi. Nous sommes un, comme tu l'as toujours souhaité. Es-tu heureux désormais? Je voudrais tant voir ton sourire. Pas celui que tu m'as adressé, _ce jour là_, ce sourire que j'ai haï pendant si longtemps. Un sourire radieux, qui illuminerait ton visage. Un sourire resplendissant, qui me montrerais à quel point tu es comblé. Un sourire, qui voudrait dire, "je ne souffre plus désormais." J'aimerais tellement voir _ce sourire_.

Quoi que je fasse, peu importe à quoi je pense, il n'y a que _toi_. Tu es partout, et nulle part à la fois. Je te vois chaque nuit dans mes rêves. Je tends la main pour t'agripper, mais tu t'éloignes. Alors j'avance, j'avance encore, et j'essaye de te rattraper...Mais plus j'avance, plus tu t'éloignes, jusqu'à disparaitre dans une lumière aveuglante. Je crie, je hurle, mais tu ne reviens pas. Et je me rends compte que je suis _seul_. Il n'y a personne autour de moi. Il n'y a _plus personne._

J'aimerais _remonter_ le temps. Faire en sorte que tu sois encore là, avec moi. Faire que tu n'aies _jamais_ souffert comme tu as souffert. _Changer nos destins_. Mais c'est impossible...Malgré le fait que tu sois à l'intérieur de moi maintenant, je ressens un _vide_. Il y a cette _bête_ en moi, ce _monstre_, que je peux enfin apprivoiser, mais il y a aussi un immense vide. La nuit, quand je regarde les étoiles, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'une_ moitié de moi_ qui est là. C'est comme s'il y avait un _trou noir_ dans mon corps, qui avait _aspiré_ une moitié de moi-même.

Tu me_ hantes_, tu étais tout ce que j'avais, et maintenant tu n'es plus là. Ton visage, ton sourire, des doigts dans mes cheveux, ton regard qui parlait me disait tellement de choses sans que tu aies à ouvrir la bouche, cette chaleur, si infime soit-elle, que tu dégageais, et ces étreintes fraternelles que nous avions toujours lorsque nous étions petits...Tout cela me manque affreusement. Je ne veux plus _expier mes fautes_, je n'y trouve plus aucun intérêt, mais parmis les nombreux _péchés_ que j'ai commis, celui de te rendre faible fut le plus _impardonnable_. Quand bien même j'étais encore un _humain_, quand bien même nous n'étions pas encore nés, quand bien même je devais être un être _pur_, j'ai commis un péché affreux, qui changea mon destin _a vie_, sans possibilité de retourner en arrière.

Ichiru, si tu savais. Si tu savais comme je me déteste, si tu savais comme tu me manques. Si tu savais comme je regrette.

**  
**

Je sais que je ne peut pas faire un pas de plus vers toi  
Car les regrets sont tout ce qui m'attend  
Ne sais tu pas que je ne suis plus ton fantôme désormais  
Tu as perdu l'amour qui comptais le plus pour moi

J'ai appris à vivre, à moitié vivant  
Et maintenant, tu me veut à nouveau

Qui pense-tu être ?  
Courant autour de moi avec les cicatrices que tu m'as laissées  
Tu va prendre froid  
A cause de la glace à l'intérieur de ton âme  
Ne revient pas pour moi  
Qui pense-tu être ?

J'entend dire que tu demande partout  
Si je suis quelque part où être trouvé  
Mais je suis devenue trop fort  
Pour retomber un jour dans tes bras

Ca m'as pris si lontemps juste pour me sentir bien  
Pour me souvenir comment remettre une lueur dans mes yeux

Tu as brisé toutes tes promesses  
Et maintenant, tu est de retour  
Tu n'arrivera pas à me récuperer


End file.
